Clydeocchio (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's twenty second spoof of Pinocchio. Cast *Clyde (from The Loud House) as Pinocchio *Sir Robert Norramby (from Thomas and Friends) as Geppetto *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Jiminy Cricket *Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Figaro *Pilchard (from Bob the Builder) as Cleo *Splatter (from Thomas and Friends) as Honest John *Dodge (from Thomas and Friends) as Gideon *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as The Blue Fairy *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lampwick *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Stromboli *Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as The Wicked Coachman *Robots (from Sonic) as Donkeys *Red Claw (from The Land Before Time) as Monstro the Whale Gallery Clyde McBride.png|Clyde McBride as Pinocchio MainSirRobertNorrambyCGI.png|Sir Robert Norramby as Geppetto Tugs transparent ten cents vector by thomasultimate1213-db8joli.png|Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket Spike ID S4E24.png|Spike as Figaro Pilchard.jpg|Pilchard as Cleo MrSplatterPromo.jpg|Splatter as Honest John MrDodgePromo.jpg|Dodge as Gideon Lillie Lightship (TUGS).png|Lillie Lightship as The Blue Fairy TheodoreandtheBoatBully62.png|Oliver as Lampwick Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Stromboli Salleftthumb.PNG|Sal Left Thumb as The Wicked Coachman Eggman's robots.png|Robots as Donkeys Red Claw.jpg|Red Claw as Monstro the Whale Movie Used *Pinocchio (1940) Footage The Loud House Season 1 *Left in the Dark *Get the Message *Heavy Meddle *Making the Case *Driving Miss Hazy *No Guts, No Glori *The Sweet Spot *A Tale of Two Tables *Project Loud House *In Tents Debate *Sound of Silence *Space Invader *Picture Perfect *Undie Pressure *Linc or Swim *Changing the Baby *Overnight Success *Ties That Bind *Hand-Me-Downer *Sleuth or Consequences *Butterfly Effect *The Green House *Along Came a Sister *Chore and Peace *For Bros About to Rock *It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House *Toads and Tiaras *Two Boys and a Baby *Cover Girls *Save the Date *Attention Deficit *Out on a Limo *House Music *A Novel Idea *April Fools Rules *Cereal Offender *Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru *Come Sale Away *Roughin' It *The Waiting Game *The Loudest Yard *Raw Deal *Dance, Dance Resolution *A Fair to Remember *One of the Boys *A Tattler's Tale *Funny Business *Snow Bored *The Price of Admission *One Flu Over the Loud House *Study Muffin *Homespun Season 2 *11 Louds a Leapin' *Intern for the Worse *The Old and the Restless *Baby Steps *Brawl in the Family *Suite and Sour *Back in Black *Making the Grade *Vantasic Voyage *Patching Things Up *Cheater by the Dozen *Lock 'N' Loud *The Whole Picture *No Such Luck *Frog Wild *Kick the Bucket List *Party Down *Fed Up *Shell Shock *Pulp Friction *Pets Peeved *Potty Mouth *L is for Love *The Loudest Mission Relative Chaos *Out of the Picture *Room with a Feud *Back Out There *Spell It Out *Fool's Paradise *Job Insecurity *ARGGH! You For Real? *Garage Banned *Change of Heart *Health Kicked *Future Tense *Lynner Takes All *Yes Man *Friend or Faux? *No Laughing Matter *No Spoilers *Legends *Mall of Duty *Read Aloud *Not a Loud *Tricked! *The Crying Dame *Anti-Social *Snow Way Down *Snow Way Out Season 3 *Tripped! *White Hare *Insta-gran *Roadie to Nowhere *A Fridge Too Far *Selfie Improvement *No Place Like Homeschool *City Slickers *Fool Me Twice *Pipe Dreams *Rita Her Rights *Teachers' Union *Head Poet's Anxiety *The Mad Scientist *Deal Me Out *Friendzy *Pasture Bedtime *Shop Girl *Gown and Out *Ruthless People *What Wood Lincoln Do? *Scales of Justice *Crimes of Fashion *Absent Minded *Be Stella My Heart *Sitting Bull *The Spies Who Loved Me *Really Loud Music *House of Lies *Game Boys *Everybody Loves Leni *Middle Men *Jeers for Fears *Tea Tale Heart *The Loudest Thanksgiving *Predict Ability *Driving Ambition *Home of the Fave *Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow *Racing Hearts *Stage Plight *Cooked! Season 4 *Friended! *Power Play *Room for Improvement *Roll Model *No Show *Face the Music *Pranks for the Memories *Store Wars *Lucha Fever *Washed Up *Recipe For Disaster *Present Tense *Any Given Sundae Thomas and Friends *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Runaway Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson and the Fireworks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hunt the Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) TUGS *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Regatta *Munitions *Warrior *High Tide *Quarantine *Ghosts *Jinxed *High Winds *Up River *Bigg Freeze My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes Bob the Builder Season 1 *Scoop Saves The Day *Bob Saves The Porcupines *Pilchard In A Pickle *Muck Gets Stuck *Wendy's Busy Day *Bob's Bugle *Buffalo Bob *Travis Paints The Town *Travis And Scoop's Race Day *Bob's Birthday *Naughty Spud *Scary Spud *Bob's Barnraising Season 2 *Spud The Super-Wrench *Wallpaper Wendy *Runaway Roley *Bob's Big Surprise *Dizzy's Statues *Lofty to the Rescue *Wendy's Big Game *Tea Set Travis *Dizzy's Birdwatch *Clockwork Bob *Pilchard Goes Fishing *Wendy's Tennis Match *Bob's White Christmas Season 3 *Bob's Boots *Mucky Muck *Bob's Day Off *Magnetic Lofty *Roley's Tortoise *Special Delivery Spud *Pilchard's Breakfast *Scoop's In Charge *Scoop Has Some Fun *Dizzy's Crazy Paving *Spud And Squawk *Muck's Sleep-Over *Travis' Trailer Season 4 *Roley and the Rock Star *Scoop's Stegosaurus *Sneezing Scoop *Roley's Animal Rescue *Scarecrow Dizzy *Wendy Plays Golf *Spud Lends A Hand *Bob And The Bandstand *Farmer Pickles' Pigpen *Bob On The Run *Forget-Me-Knot Bob *Scruffty The Detective *Watercolor Wendy Season 5 *Scruffty's Big Dig *Inspector Spud *Cock-A-Doodle Spud *Wendy's Surprise Party *Skateboard Spud *Muck's Monster *Spud the Dragon *Pilchard Steals The Show *Bob's Hide *Bob's Auntie *Bob And The Big Freeze *Clumsy Roley *Bob of the North Season 6 *Bob's Pizza *Bob's Metal Detector *Mr. Beasley's DIY Diaster *Wendy's Moving Company *Lofty And The Rabbits *Lofty And The Giant Carrot *Bob's Egg And Spoon Race *Trix's Tiles *Mr. Sabatini's Smashing Day *Roley To The Rescue *Spud's Big Splash *Spud The Musketeer *Wendy's Magic Birthday Season 7 *Mr. Beasley's New Friends *Spud The Pilot *Trix And The Otters *Speedy Skip *Mr. Ellis' Art Exhibition *Bob And The Badgers *Bob And The Goalie *Dizzy Goes Camping *Pilchard's Pets *Snowman Scoop *Lofty's Long Load *Hasmish's New Home *Dizzy the Sheepdog Season 8 *Bob The Photographer *Mr. Bentley's Trains *Wendy's Big Night Out *Racing Muck *Mr. Beasley's Noisy Pipes *Lofty's Jungle Fun *Ballroom Bob *Molly's Fashion Show *Spud And The Doves *First Aid Molly *Mr. Bentley: Dog Sitter *Travis Gets Lucky *Scruffty On Guard *Discovery Season 9 *Bob the Farmer *Mr. Bentley's Winter Fair *Lofty the Artist *Spud and the Statue *Pilchard and the Field Mice *Trix's Pumpkin Pie *Where's Muck? *Travis' Busy Day *Skip's Idea *Roley's Important Job *Where's Muck? *Travis' Busy Day *Muck's Surprise *Skip's Big Idea *Roley's Important Job *Trix and the Bug *Scoop the Disco Digger Season 10 *Bob's Big Plan *Bob's Fresh Start *Lofty's Shelter *Dizzy and the Talkie Talkie *Scoop's Recruit *Where's Robert? *Wendy's Welcome *Roley's New Friend *Two Scoops *Benny's Back! *Spud's Straw Surprise *Off-Road Scrambler *Meet Marjorie *Muck's Mud Hut *Wendy's Party Plan Season 11 *Scrambler in the Doghouse *Benny's Important Job *Put It Together Spud *Roley's Round Up *Dizzy the Detective *Two-Jobs Travis *Scrambler and the Colorful Cave *Spud's Bumper Harvest *Muck's Convoy *While Bob's Away, Robert Will Play *Bob's Three Jobs *Scoop Knows It All Season 12 *Dizzy's Sleepover *Lofty the Star *Sumsy's Willow Tree *Slow Down Scrambler! *Travis and the Tropical Fruit *Scoop the Teacher *Sir Muck *Bashing Crashing Benny *Spud's Cork Tree *Bob's Top Team *Sumsy and the Beast *Listen with Scrambler *Roley's Bird's Eye View *Wendy's Houseboat *Mr. Bentley's Assistant *Roley's Moleys Season 13 *Spud Rushes It *Scrambler's Seaweed Delivery *Massive Muck *Roley's Apple Press *Travis's Giddy Day *Muck's Drying Tunnel *Benny's Jungle Trouble *Dizzy the Walking Bus *Packer's First Day *The Bob House Specials *A Christmas To Remember *The Knights of Can-A-Lot *Snowed Under: The Bobblesberg Winter Games *Bob the Builder: The Live Show Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Boat Bully Disney *Dumbo (1941) The Amazing World of Gumball *The Spoon *The Kiss *The Date *The Castle *The Pizza *The Countdown *The Night *The Boredom *The Singing *The Nuisance *The Brain Sonic *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time (TV Series) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Robbie Shaw Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs